


Joke's on Us

by starsnspace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Sporadic Updates, basically a bunch of connected one shots of Peter trolling people with memes, tags to be added as I write more, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnspace/pseuds/starsnspace
Summary: Peter is a typical teenager, in pretty much every sense.  He hangs out with his friends, nerds out a bit, and loves the Internet, but especially memes.or: when Peter hangs out with literally any adult, he finds a way to work a meme reference in there and ages them decades





	Joke's on Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is gonna just be a series of cute little interconnected one shots where Peter makes meme references all the time and makes everyone Want To Die. send me some suggestions for memes you want me to incorporate and I'll do my best!

Peter literally couldn’t contain his excitement. He was sitting at his desk, eagerly awaiting the end of the school day. Ned was sitting next to him, shooting him grins as he flicked his eyes towards Peter’s bouncing leg, and receiving a glare in return, which only caused him to laugh. Peter’s behavior got like this every other Friday, all happy and bouncy and anxious, because every other weekend Peter was allowed to travel upstate to hang out with Mr. Stark. And honestly, who wouldn’t be excited to hang out with their childhood hero twice a month?

As soon as the bell rang, Peter bolted. He shoved his folder, notebook, and pencils into his backpack and darted out of the room, shooting Ned a quick farewell and a have a good weekend as he left the room. The quicker he got of the classroom, the less people who could slow him down, and the less people who could slow him down meant a few more minutes with Mr. Stark. He bounded down the steps and walked a block over, where Happy and the discreet black SUV he drove sat in their usual spot.

“Hey, kid,” Happy greeted the teen as he slid into the backseat.

“Hi Happy!” Peter replied with a bright smile and a small wave. Happy tossed him a MacDonald’s bag, and Peter’s nose was struck with the wafting scent of crispy fries and a juicy burger. He felt his mouth begin to water almost instantly, and began thanking the driver profusely, even after Happy waved off his thanks.

The two settled into their drive, with Peter munching on his snack and Happy diligently asking questions about his day, after having long given up the charade of aloof indifference towards the teen. Ever since Coney Island, Happy had been making a point to keep in touch and be invested in Peter’s life, and both were better off for it.

The ride was soon over, and when Happy pulled into the underground garage, Peter almost jumped out of the car in his eagerness to see his mentor. He shouted a thanks to the amused driver and jogged to the elevator.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker. Where would you like to go?” intoned FRIDAY as he stepped into the elevator.

“Wherever Mr. Stark is would be great, FRIDAY!” Peter cheerily replied.

The doors, which had closed silently after the teenaged superhero entered, suddenly re-opened, leaving Peter standing hesitantly in the doorway and looking around in confusion.

“Uh…FRIDAY? Where’s Mr. Stark?” 

“The Boos is currently near the opposite end of the garage,” answered the AI, lighting up a path for Peter to follow.

Minor mystery solved, Peter walked up the ramp and exited the garage, grimacing as his eyes were assaulted with the midday sunlight. His eyes adjusted quickly, and suddenly Peter saw his mentor lounging against his car.

“Mr. Stark, hey!” shouted Peter as he approached the older man. “Are we not working in the lab today? What are you doing? Are we going on a mission and you didn’t want Happy to know so when May interrogates him he doesn’t have to lie and- “

“Jesus, kid, you run your mouth a mile a minute,” teased Mr. Stark as he rolled his eyes at Peter’s antics. “To answer your questions, we will, waiting, and do I look like a man who wants to die at the hand of your righteously angry aunt? Chill out, we’re going to take you driving. And yes, I talked to May because, like I said, she’s not gonna kill me.”

“Yet,” Peter whispered under his breath, earning him a glare. “But wait, driving? As in, you, a genius, multibillionaire philanthropist, letting me, a known disaster, behind the wheel? Because if that’s what you’re suggesting I’m literally so down!” 

“You forgot former Playboy, kid,” Mr. Stark replied, smirking slightly as he tossed Peter the keys and watching as he fumbled to catch them. It was always fun to get Peter all riled up and to just throw things at the kid, he’d always catch them, but not after an almost obscene amount of juggling the object took place. 

He turned and began walking to the passenger’s seat, thanking God that he had thought to buy a cheap car last week when he first asked May about teaching Peter. The Audi A4 was brand new, a striking black, and even if he didn’t know it yet, 100% Peter’s as soon as he got his license. May, well, she didn’t know about that part yet, but hey, that’s a battle for another day.

Peter hopped in the front seat and buckled up, turning to face Mr. Stark. 

“Okay, kid, so first step, always wear the seat belt. I don’t care if you have super healing, if you get into a car accident you could get seriously hurt. So, wear it. Second, check your mirrors. You should be able to see out the back window in your rearview, and just the edge of the back of the car in your sides. Oh wait, shit, adjust your seat first, then the mirrors, you have to have them set to your size and all that.”

Peter diligently followed the instructions, and Mr. Stark explained a bit more on how to drive, quizzing him on the pedals and rules of the road. He listened intently, and soon enough, Peter was allowed to start the car and put the pedal to the metal for the first time in his life. Well, first time where he could actually figure out what he was doing and not under a death threat. 

Peter put the car into drive, and Mr. Stark told him to leave the Compound, going down the main, and only, road. The two cruised down the road at 5 miles under the speed limit, and when they came to the first cross roads, Peter jerked the car to a stop harder than he thought someone could do. 

After a quick lecture of ‘Peter don’t ever stop that hard again oh my God we need to practice breaking Jesus kid have you ever driven before slow down before you get to the stop sign’, Peter was on his way again, this time in the nearest neighborhood. The two practiced turns, stop signs, and worked on Peter keeping at the speed limit for nearly an hour. They had worked their way into the town about ten miles away from the Compound, not too far from home, when Mr. Stark said that he was done, and it was time to head back.

Mr. Stark told Peter to pull into Main Street (this town was so small-town Americana sometimes it made Tony think that this life was almost worth it) and proceeded to teach him driving in traffic conditions. He was a little concerned, as it was a Friday and almost late evening, so there really shouldn’t be as much traffic as there was, but chalked it up to paranoia. 

But then he saw an orange diamond. Construction, he thought, and asked Peter what he thought was going on. 

“There’s construction up ahead, right? Cause orange means construction,” Peter replied, a look of concentration crossing his face as he began to slowly break behind the SUV in front of him.

“Yep. Construction. The sign says, ‘Road Work Ahead’, so be prepared to see workers or trucks or fewer lanes open then normal.”

Peter began to snicker, and Mr. Stark looked at the teen warily. 

“’Road Work Ahead’, Mr. Stark? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!” Peter dissolved into laughter, and Mr. Stark looked more confused than he had when Peter had told him he and Ned had built a simulator of the human digestive track to show kids why it was bad to eat Tide Pods (because what kid would honestly think eating laundry detergent was a smart idea? A fair amount of them? Sigh. Of course).

“What on earth are you going on about, Pete?” Mr. Stark asked, more than a little concerned about what fresh millennial hell he was about to walk into.

Laughter finally subsiding, and successfully passing the construction site without maiming anyone, Peter began to explain Vine. And how Vines could be used in any aspect of life, from the one with the croissant, to the one with the hot tub, or the one with the avocado, Peter went on and on and on. Peter chattered on as he drove them back to the Compound horrifying Mr. Stark with each new Vine he quoted with perfect intonation and acting, and soon they were back home.

Mr. Stark instructed Peter to just pull into the large parking garage, and that he would actually park the car, they weren’t there yet in his training. Peter bounced out of the car with more energy than anyone should ever have, pulling out his phone with a grin on his face. He watched as Mr. Stark pulled the car gracefully into the nearest parking space and began walking to the elevator to head up for dinner, holding the door for his mentor. Mr. Stark joined him, and as soon as he saw the devilish look in Peter’s eye knew he was in for it.

“So, Mr. Stark, I found this great compilation of Vines and its only 33 minutes long! And we can watch it during dinner and I can show you my favorite ones and- “

**Author's Note:**

> all the driving information I've put in there is right, source, my driver's ed book cause I'm actually working on getting my license still cause I hate driving but you've gotta do it :/ hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
